


Stick To Seed

by red_crate



Series: Gift Fics [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “Mm, I'm going keep you full up with my seed,” Tony murmurs contentedly. He can feel the way Peter goes momentarily still at his words. “Going to get you full up with my baby.”





	Stick To Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻|铁虫]Stick to seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016483) by [sinSODA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA)



> For my bestie Lavenderlotion on her birthdayyyy.

 

Tony hooks his hand around Peter's hip after letting go of his leg. “Oh fuck, baby,” he grits the words out as his entire body lights up and locks up with orgasm. He pushes his hips harder, grinding into the tight clutch of Peter's ass, getting as deep as he can.

Peter just came himself, still fluttering around Tony's cock. His high pitched groaning fills Tony's ears as Tony fills him up. “Yes, yes, yes,” Peter chants. He presses backward in pleasure. “Stay,” he begs.

Peter's skin is covered in a delicate sheen of sweat that's salty on Tony's lips when he presses kiss after kiss over his shoulder. When he passes his hand over Peter's spent cock, slipping along the mess of semen smeared on his lower stomach, Tony presses his fingers there. He holds Peter in place and rides out the last of his orgasm. 

“You want it, don't you?” Tony find a himself talking now that he's less distracted by their combined pleasure. He's softening inside Peter, but still firm enough that it feels good to both of them. He makes sure to keep his hips pressed up against Peter so he doesn't slip out just yet. “You love it when I come in you, you little come slut.” 

Peter squirms at the loving jab, knowing that there is no judgement from Tony— only encouragement. Tony drags his mouth along the curve of Peter's shoulder and up his neck as he repositioned the arm presses between them where they both lie on their sides. He pushes that arm beneath Peter's head as a makeshift pillow for the younger man. 

Against his ear, Tony directs, “Hand me your plug, baby.” The command pulls a moan and a shiver from Peter as he reaches for the toy that was placed on the nightstand before they started. 

When Peter reaches back to hand off the plug, Tony takes it from him. He watches the way Peter pulls his leg up to his chest, movement finally causing Tony's cock to slide free and hang wet against his pubic hair. He uses economical use of space to push the plug where his cock had just been. It's one of Peter's smaller plugs, one that's easier to wear for long periods of time. 

Tony runs the tip of his middle finger around the little red gem at its base. He's got teasing photos on his phone of Peter's ass with this particular gem peeking out between his cheeks as he bent over to take the photo. Tony is absolutely prideful enough to get a thrill out of the gold and red of Peter's plug, out of the fact that it's one of Peter's favorites. 

It's perfect for this.

Hand drifting to his own cock where it's soft and lying flaccid now, Tony looks at the length and curve of Peter's back and ass. He's beautiful, toned and strong. Tony rubs at his cock, over sensitive as he was beginning to feel, and hums with pleasure. Rolling closer again, Tony cups Peter's soft cock and lets his fingers drift down to press against his balls. When Peter moans, he slides his hand up once more to touch his lower abdomen. 

“Mm, I'm going keep you full up with my seed,” Tony murmurs contentedly. He can feel the way Peter goes momentarily still at his words. “Going to get you full up with my baby.” 

The words feel foreign on his tongue, a desire he only wants in theory. Despite that, he can't deny the thrill of talking like this and seeing the way Peter's neck and face flush with desire and insecurity. 

He kisses Peter's warm cheek and keeps his hand where it is. “Do you want that?” Tony asks, needing to make sure he's on the right page here after their discussion a few days ago. This was the first time they've had enough time to indulge in the fantasy. 

Peter moans and rocks back. His hand comes up to splay over Tony's and hold it in place like they can feel something growing there, something created between the two of them. “Yes, please. I want your baby.” 

Tony closes his eyes and bites superficially at Peter's neck, overcome with want on a level he isn't even used to, not for something like this. But playing into Peter's fantasy brings him pleasure and makes him feel powerful in a new way. To be able to indulge in such a mundane, domestic desire and knowing there's no danger to it for Peter or for some future child— it gives Tony a kind of permission to give into his possessiveness and dominance in a new way. 

“I wanna knock you up and get you fat with my baby.” Tony growls the words. He's nowhere close to being able to get hard again, but that doesn't dampen the arousal coursing through his despite his recent orgasm. “I want everyone to know your mine, that you're carrying our baby.” 

Peter makes a whimpering noise and lets go of Tony's hand to reach up and tug him by the jaw so they can kiss. Tony swallows up each noise Peter makes. He keeps his hand on Peter's stomach and sort of massage his fingers in place. 

“Please, please,” Peter begs into his mouth. “Want your baby.” 

Peter quiets him, kissing him softly and making gentle sounds. His lips skid over Peter's soft skin up to his head and nuzzles him. “I know, darling. That's why I put the plug in you so my come will stay. Gotta keep you full so it catches.” He breathes against Peter's ear, rubs his palm over Peter's stomach. “I'm going to fuck back into you later and fill you up even more. Gonna pump you full with my come, get you pregnant.” 

“Yes,” Peter moans out with feeling. He turns over so they are face to face and wraps his arms around Tony. “Do it.” 

Tony looks at the his lover, overwhelmed with love and desire and promises, “Anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
